The new cultivar ‘PPP AMIK 09’ is a product of a cross between the male parent ‘PPP REML 09’ (which has been submitted concurrently with ‘PPP AMIK 09’) and the female parent ‘Gedi One Ibe’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,873). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in September of 2008 in a greenhouse in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP AMIK 09’ by terminal cuttings was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.